Une fane de Percy Jackson comme les autres
by PitchiesGirl
Summary: Mon histoire. Rien de plus.
1. Prologue

Si vous êtes en train de lire ça, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je le sais. Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que, comme moi, vous avez lu les livres " Percy Jackson ", et que vous en êtes fans. Alors comme moi encore, vous avez voulu voir les histoires que certains ont inventés à propos de cette série de livre, ou alors mieux, vous avez décidé d'en écrire une vous-même. Comme moi. Rien de bien spécial jusque là. Je dois vous paraître une fane de Percy Jackson comme les autres, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer qu'il y a une légère différence.

Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des premières phrases du " Voleur de foudre ? " Non ? Je vais vous les rappeler. Enfin. Une en particulier.

« _Si vous êtes un gamin normal qui avez ouvert ce livre en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une oeuvre de fiction, parfait. Poursuivez votre lecture. Je vous envie de pouvoir croire que rien de toute cette histoire n'est jamais arrivé._ »

Eh bien à l'époque, tout comme vous, je n'ai pas pris cette phrase au sérieux. Je pensais que c'était bêtement une manière pour l'auteur de nous mettre vraiment dans l'ambiance du livre. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ?

Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aussi tort. J'aurais dû suivre les conseils de Percy. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Alors je vais aussi raconter mon histoire, pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'arrive à aucun d'entre vous. D'entre nous, en fait.

Je vais commencer par me présenter. Ca risque d'être pas mal utile pour la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Mon nom est Alexine. J'ai actuellement 17 ans, mais c'est il y a un an que ça a commencé. Grâce ( ou à cause, je sais pas très bien encore ) à ma mère qui est métisse, j'ai la peau mate et les cheveux noirs et bouclés ( j'ai aussi les poils de portugais aux jambes qui vont avec mais laissons ça de côté ). Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on regarde, ni parce que je suis originale, ni pour le plaisir des yeux. Au lycée, je ne fais partie ni des gens populaires, ni des gens maltraités. Juste au milieu. Ca m'arrange. Personne m'embête comme ça. Je peux être tranquille dans mon coin, à lire. Des amis ?J'en ai pas vraiment, mais c'est voulu. Je ne cherche pas à m'en faire. Les amis, ça pose trop de problèmes, et ça peut te détruire émotionellement. Et ça, c'est pas cool. Ma seule amie, c'est ma guitare basse. Attention, je ne suis pas pour autant une de ces gothiques emo-dark, non non, il suffit de me voir faire l'idiote avec ma mère pour comprendre que je peux aussi être drôle quand je m'y mets.

Mais je suppose que vous vous fichez de tout ça. Puis de toutes façons, vous verrez bien le reste vous-même par la suite. Alors revenons il y a un an.

Le hasard a voulu que les problèmes ont commencé pile après que j'aie fini de lire la saga des Héros de l'Olympe. Plutôt ironique, je trouve.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je rencontre un fou

J'ai toujours aimé la rentrée des classes. Les gens ne te connaissent pas encore, alors ils n'ont pas vraiment de préjugés. Personne ne te prend ( encore ) pour une malade mentale. Ca, ça vient par la suite, quand on arrive au moment de l'année, il n'est jamais vraiment fixe mais il arrive toujours, où je fais toujours quelque chose pour me faire remarquer et étiqueter comme " personne non-fréquentable " . Oh, j'ai pas besoin d'exemples concrets. Soit je dis un truc qui faut pas, soit on interprète mal ce que je dis, soit les profs m'énervent alors je leur réponds, et les autres me voient comme une horrible rebelle. Ca dépend je vous dis.

Mais pour cette rentrée des classes au lycée, j'arrivais plutôt confiante. J'avais 16 ans, alors c'était ma première année, et j'avais encore l'occasion d'avoir l'air normale, cette fois-là. J'étais décidée à ne pas avoir l'air bizarre, et à ne pas me faire remarquer. Ca m'a déjà causé trop de problèmes, et ma mère aime pas du tout ça. Chaque année, elle a au moins un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour parler de mon attitude en classe. Et alors qu'elle me déposait à l'entrée du lycée, elle m'a donné une tape dans le dos :

« Allez vas-y Alexine, et tu serais gentille d'éviter de m'imposer un rendez-vous avec ce directeur-là ! »

« Mais si il est mignon, je fais quoi ? Je pourrais l'appeler beau-papa après, si vous vous voyez et que vous vous aimez bien ! »

Pour toute réponse, ma mère rit, et ferma la portière derrière moi. Je lui faisais un dernier au revoir de la main, et je filais dans ma salle de classe. Ma prof n'était pas encore là. Zut. Je regardais les autres élèves, qui paraissaient aussi déboussolés les un que les autres, en train de bavarder entre eux et qui observaient le bâtiment tout nouveau pour eux. Pour moi aussi en fait. C'est vrai que le lycée change carrément du collège. Beaucoup plus grand. Et les classes sont tellement mélangées qu'on connaît personne dans la nôtre. Zut de zut. Ca veut dire qu'il y en a au moins un ici qui va tenter de venir me parler. Et je vais encore avoir l'air bizarre. Mais non. J'avais décidé que non. Alors je me posais devant la porte, sortais le dernier " Héros de l'Olympe " de mon sac, et je me mis à lire. Personne ne nous dérange quand on lit. Alors personne me dérangera, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux. J'avais à peine lu trois pages que je sentis sans même lever les yeux que quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. Je ne levais même pas la tête pour voir qui c'était. Peut-être était-ce un premier année qui se demandait où était sa classe, et qu'il cherchait juste le numéro sur la porte. Peut-être que je n'aurai même pas du tout à lui parl-

« .. Oh ! Tu lis Percy Jackson ? »

Eeeh merde.

« Euuh ouais. Enfin c'est la suite ça, mais ouais. »

Attends une minute. Un fan de Percy Jackson. Tiens tiens tiens. Cette personne est peut-être intéressante, tout compte fait. Non pas pour m'en faire un ami, mais au cas où, on ne sait jamais. Je levais la tête pour voir qui était mon interlocuteur, ou mon interlocutrice.

C'était un ado de mon âge probablement, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, comme si lui et sa brosse de cheveux faisaient actuellement chambre à part après une méga-dispute. Ses yeux étaient noirs aussi. Il portait un t-shirt rouge et... des pantalons ? Alors qu'il faisait si chaud. Ce type est un fou. En plus, il était visiblement en train de rire de ce que je venais de dire. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à supporter cet énergumène.

« Et y'a toutes les histoires de Percy Jackson là-dedans ?! » demanda-t-il

« ... Comment ça ? C'est un personnage fictif, hein. »

Ma remarque le fit rire à nouveau. Mon dieu. Quel gars désagréable.

« Ouaiis ouais, bien sûr ! Sinon, moi c'est Liam Underwood ! »

« ... D'accord. »

Je repris ma lecture, en espérant qu'il me lâcherait la grappe. Mais bien sûr, j'en espérais trop. Il était toujours devant moi, en train de renifler l'air, comme s'il sentait quelque chose. J'arriverais pas dire s'il aimait cette odeur ou s'il la trouvait mauvaise.

« .. Attends une minute. Tu. Tu arrives à lire ça correctement ? T'es pas dyslexique ? »

Je relevais la tête. Il était sérieux, là ?

« C'est quoi cette question ? Non, je suis pas dyslexique aux dernières nouvelles..?»

« Pas hyperactive non plus ? »

Ah ça, ma mère ne m'avait jamais fait faire de tests pour savoir. Par contre, il se trouve qu'après moult tests, je sois une HP. Une Haut-Potentiel. Une surdouée, quoi. Même si je vois pas en quoi ça m'arrange la vie ou ça me différencie des autres, si ce n'est que j'arrive à résoudre plus facilement un Rubiks-Kubs. Par contre, pour en revenir à l'hyperactivité, tous ceux que j'ai eu comme amis avant de décider de plus en avoir me disaient que pour avoir autant d'énergie, j'étais obligatoirement hyperactive. Même la grand-mère de mon ancienne meilleure amie avait dit que j'avais " une voix d'hyperactive ". Je savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, je dois toujours avoir un membre qui bouge, sinon je me sens frustrée. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas sure à 100% et que j'ai absolument pas envie que ce type entende ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, je secouais la tête pour lui répondre non.

« .. Mince, j'aurais cru.. C'est pas toi alors.. » l'entendais-je marmonner.

J'ai décidé de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, et de continuer ma lecture tout simplement. C'est fou ça. Etant donné qu'il connaît la saga des Percy Jackson, je sais ce qu'il veut dire en posant ces questions. Il veut savoir si je suis une demi-déesse ou je sais pas quoi. En fait, il est juste hyper-fan de la saga et espère que ça arriverait en vrai. Mais si c'est un livre, c'est pas pour rien.

C'était en fait le premier indice. J'aurais dû m'en douter, depuis là. Mais bien sûr, je suis tellement une génie que je fais jamais attention à ce que me disent les autres. Ce serait trop facile sinon, hein ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je passe pour une mythomane

Le deuxième indice, il est arrivé quelques semaines après. Mon plan pour rester incognito avait jusque là fonctionné, j'étais bien toute seule dans mon coin, à terminer les Héros de l'Olympe. J'avais dû interrompre ma lecture des aventures de Piper et compagnie entre la rentrée et maintenant, car notre prof de latin nous avait donné un résumé de l'Odyssée d'Ulysse en latin à lire dès le premier jour de la rentrée. Vous imaginez comment tous les élèves adorent désormais ce prof. À peine on l'avait rencontré, pof déjà un devoir. Les élèves l'appelaient entre eux " Monsieur McGronchon de la Cassepiedtitude " . Selon moi, c'était assez bien trouvé.

Notre prof d'histoire, c'était autre chose par contre. Un quarantenaire chauve, mais avec une barbe assez touffue. Très souriant. Et ce type est littéralement un génie en histoire. Il en sait autant sur l'Egypte ancienne que sur le Moyen-Âge ou sur Staline. Il peut vous parler de tout ça pendant des heures. Comme s'il l'avait vécu. Et il a aussi pas mal d'humour. Enfin ça c'est relatif, parce que selon moi, après un certain âge, on est plus très amis avec l'humour. Mais quand même, il m'a fait sourire plusieurs fois pendant ces cours. Oh. Et une dernière chose avec ce type avant que vous commenciez à croire que je suis amoureuse de lui, ce type a un don pour être prof. Sérieusement. Il est arrivé à fasciner tous les élèves de ma classe juste en donnant son cours. Pendant qu'il parle, on n'entend une mouche passer sans même qu'il ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour que les perturbateurs se taisent.

Eh bah tiens. En parlant d'histoire. La cloche venait juste de sonner, et on se précipitait tous dans la salle de classe du prof d'histoire, Mr Berre. On s'est ensuite assis en silence, et on attendu qu'il commence le cours. Mr Berre avait un sourire aux lèvres. On était tous assez curieux de savoir quel serait le prochain thème qu'on aborderait en classe, parce que la semaine dernière on avait eu une interro sur Touthankamon. Mais le prof ne disait rien, comme s'il voulait volontairement faire durer le suspense. Après une bonne minute de silence à observer le prof, et le prof à nous observer, Liam osa briser le silence en posant la question au prof.

« Alors monsieur...? »

« Oui, Liam ? »

« Baah, qu'est-ce qu'on va étudier maintenant ? »

« J'attendais que vous me le demandiez, pour un peu plus de suspense ! » Répondit le prof en riant. « Le prochain sujet, ce sera la Grèce Antique ! »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre près des élèves.

« La Grèce Antique ? Donc.. La mythologie grecque aussi ? » Continua Liam, en me regardant.

_Oh lala. Qu'il est lourd celui-ci. Ok, on a compris, t'es fan de PJ, tu peux arrêter ton délire bizarre maintenant. Ca sert à rien d'insister auprès de Mr Berre autant. Arrête de me regarder aussi ou je risque de devenir méchante. _pensais-je, en le fusillant du regard. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux pour se concentrer sur le bouquin d'histoire devant lui.

« En effet ! D'ailleurs, j'allais poser la question à toute la classe. Qui a déjà entendu un mythe de la Grèce Ancienne ? »

Tout le monde leva la main. Sauf moi. Parce que honnêtement, question mythes grecs, ma seule référence c'est Percy Jackson. Enfin, faut pas me prendre pour une ignare non plus hein. Je savais qu'il y avait plusieurs dieux, dont trois frères ultra-puissants, et d'autres trucs du style. Mais vu que ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, j'ai jamais à approfondir ma connaissance sur ce sujet. Donc par exemple, je sais qui est le Minotaure, mais ne me demandez pas l'histoire exacte, je sais juste qu'il y a un truc avec une dénommée Ariane, mais sans plus.

Et du coup chouette. Je passe pour une ignare de service. Le prof me regarde, intrigué.

« Eh bien Alexine, je pensais avoir posé une question réthorique, mais vous n'avez vraiment jamais entendu parler de mythes grecs ? »

Je me sentais rougir en remarquant que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi.

« Euuh... Pas plus que ça non... »

Mr Berre cligna des yeux. Puis, petit moment de silence, qui me sembla passer comme des heures.

« Eh bien tant mieux, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses dans ce cas ! Bon. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 34 ! » reprit le prof.

Je m'exécutais, et balayais ensuite la salle des yeux. Et je remarquai que Liam avait fermé son livre. Comme si monsieur savait tellement de choses sur la Grèce Antique qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir un livre sous les yeux pour te balancer tous les vers de l'Illiade.

C'est là qu'arrive le deuxième indice. Enfin. Pas là, là maintenant toute de suite, mais quelques minutes après.

À la page 34, il y avait une grande photo d'une stelle. Elle paraîssait ancienne. Du temps où on croyait aux Dieux Grecs, je suppose. Il y avait un drôle de personnage dessus, dessiné un peu à la Picasso. Il semblait grand, musclé. Il avait une armure grecque, et portait à sa ceinture une épée. Il y avait une phrase en grecque ancien marqué en dessous. Je m'amusais à tenter de la lire en attendant que les autres trouvent la page. Et soudain. Un flash. Je clignais des yeux, et j'arrivais à comprendre la phrase comme si le grec ancien était une langue que mon cerveau avait acquise et comprise depuis longtemps.

... Super bizarre. Mais je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et d'oublier ce petit passage étrange, et j'examinais la salle de classe. Pendant ce temps, les élèves étaient tous en train d'examiner la stelle, et quand Mr Berre vit que tout le monde était prêt ( il ne dit rien à Liam alors qu'il n'avait pas son livre ouvert, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ).

« Alors, qui peut me dire de quel personnage il s'agit ici ? » demanda le prof.

Je répondais sans réfléchir, comme si c'était quelque chose d'aussi banal de respirer ou de cligner des yeux.

« Hercule »

... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait ça ?! C'était complètement stupide. Et d'où me venait ce nom, d'abord ? C'était probablement la réponse la plus idiote du monde. J'avais peut-être regardé le dessin animé quand j'étais petite, mais il m'a pas traumatisé au point que je balance le nom du héros comme ça, par hasard.

« ... Bravo Alexine, c'est ça, mais vous ne venez pas de dire que vous ne saviez rien de la mythologie grecque ? »

Tous les regards étaient à nouveau braqués sur moi. Super. Je passerais encore pour la folle de service mythomane jusqu'à la fin de mes années de lycée. Parce que je sais que j'arriverais pas à dire comment je savais qui était ce type. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Achille ? ( j'ai lu ce nom dans PJ ) ou je sais pas... Tout me semblait super bizarre là. J'avais l'impression d'être un alien.

« ... Je... Je.. Ouais. Je me sens pas très bien monsieur... Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

Mr Berre semblait lui aussi désorienté.

« Euh.. Oui, bien sûr.. »

Je me levais donc et marchais rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes et restais le reste du cours dedans. Je ne voulais en aucun cas faire face aux commentaires débiles des autres. La sonnerie qui annonça la fin des cours retentit. Je sortis donc de ma cachette, en tombant nez à nez avec Liam, qui m'attendait, visiblement.

« J't'ai ramené ton sac. Tu l'as oublié dans la salle de Mr Berre. T'es sure que ça va ? » me dit-il, en me tendant mon sac, que je pris d'un geste vif.

« ... Merci. Ouais, ça va. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Il me faisait des avances là ou je rêve ?! Il tentait de profiter du fait que je me sente pas bien pour draguer ?! Mais quel moufle, j'vous jure.

« Non. Ma mère m'attend au parking. Au revoir. » répondis-je sèchement, avant de commencer à marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Heureusement, Liam n'a pas insisté. Je vous jure qu'il se serait pris mon point dans la face sinon.

À peine ma mère m'avait aperçu au loin du parking, qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. J'ouvris la portière et m'assis dans le siège passager. Je m'installais bien, parce que je sais qu'on allait pas partir avant un bout de temps.

« Ton directeur a intérêt à être joli, et tu as intérêt à pouvoir m'expliquer exactement ce que t'as fait. »

Ma mère, quand elle veut, elle peut être vachement flippante des fois. Il paraît que c'est un truc de famille, arriver à impressionner les gens. Mais ma mère, c'est pas n'importe quel membre de la famille. C'est Christine Francis. On déconne pas avec elle. Je tentais de ne pas avoir l'air trop apeurée par le ton de maman.

« .. Je.. Comment dire... J'ai répondu à quelque chose que j'étais pas censé savoir. Et en passant, j'ai réussi à lire une phrase de grec ancien, comme ça, pour le fun. »

« ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia Alexine ?! »

Je lui ai expliqué ensuite l'incident en cours d'histoire. Elle resta muette et prit un air sérieux, comme si je venais de lui annoncer une chose qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps.

« ... Ca commence... » murmura-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« .. Non rien ! Allez, on y va. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ma mère eut l'air de réfléchir intensément. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris à quoi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : On m'impose du rugby

Arrivée dans l'ascenseur qui menait à notre appartement, je tentais de poser une ultime question à ma mère. Depuis qu'on était sorties du lycée, elle n'avait pas pipé mot.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais me faire renvoyer pour ça...? »

« Maiis non, idiote. Tu peux pas être punie pour avoir répondu à une question.. »

« Ouais enfin tu dis ça, mais t'as l'air assez flippée par tout ça hein. »

Petit moment de silence. Ma mère semblait hésiter sur le moyen de me répondre.

« .. C'est pas ça en soi qui me fait peur, tu sais.. » dit-elle, d'une petite voix

« Alors c'est quoi ? Tu crois que je deviens folle ? Que j'ai des hallucinations ? Parce que je commence à le croire moi.. »

L'ascenseur arriva à notre étage. On sorta, et ma mère s'arrêta devant le palier, face à moi.

« Ecoute. Tu n'es pas folle. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Je savais que toute contestation était inutile, alors je hochais la tête. Même si ça ne me rassurait pas pour autant. Ma mère ouvrit la porte, et je filais dans ma chambre, balançant ma veste et mon sac sur mon lit. Je m'assis accroupie sur le parquet, et je me mis à réfléchir à tout ça. Je fais souvent ça. Ca m'aide à me calmer. C'est comme du yoga, en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, cette fois, je fus rapidement perturbée par mon adorable peste de grand-frère, Evan, qui déboula dans ma chambre sans toquer. Bah non. C'est pas marrant sinon hein.

« Heey Alexine t'as pas un styl-Oooh, mais je vois que madame est en plein exercice de méditation ! »

« Sinon, y'a une invention magique qui s'appelle TOQUER À LA PORTE AVANT D'ENTRER, sale macaque. »

« Haan, si je peux même plus déranger ma soeur cinq minutes sans me faire engueuler ! Si je suis en train de mourir, je dois quand même toquer à la porte ? »

« Demi-soeur, s'teuplaît. Je suis pas encore à 100% liée de sang avec toi, ce serait sympa de le préciser. Et oui, tu toques, point. Maintenant t'es gentil et tu te casses de ma chambre. »

Il tira la langue et sortis de ma chambre en claquant le porte. Je repris ma méditation, comme il l'appelait si bien, en soupirant. Sérieusement. Y'avait des tonnes de frères dans le monde. Pourquoi j'ai dû tomber sur celui-là ? Enfin techniquement, c'est mon demi-frère. On a la même maman, c'est tout. Son père à lui habite quelque part en France. Le mien ? Aucune idée. Ma mère évite toujours le sujet. Enfin bref. Vu qu'on a depuis toujours vécu ensemble avec notre mère, on s'appelle normalement frère et soeur. On va pas faire de chichis non plus. Je précise juste que c'est mon demi-frère dans des situations comme celle-ci, où il m'exaspère. Ou alors quand il fait une bêtise. Histoire que les gens le lient pas tout à fait à moi non plus. Parce qu'Evan est moi, on est comme la nuit et le jour. Complètement différents. Tous les trucs qu'il aime, je supporte pas. Et vice-versa. D'ailleurs, ma mère a rarement l'occasion de cuisiner quelque chose qui plaît entièrement à tout le monde, étant donné que lui adore les légumes, alors que moi rien que la vue d'un brocoli me donne envie de vomir.

Je passais le reste de la soirée à réfléchir, même si c'était inutile puisqu'il n'avait rien à expliquer. C'était peut-être un hasard. C'est vrai que l'incident était un peu stupide. J'y accorde sûrement trop d'importance. Je terminais ensuite les Héros de l'Olympe, puis vers les 22h, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en sueur. J'avais probablement dû faire un cauchemar. Mais m'en souvenir ? Pas possible. Je me souvenais même pas avoir rêvé cette nuit. M'enfin. Tant mieux si je me souviens pas d'un cauchemar, non ? Je me levais, et filais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Seule. Le mardi, c'est toujours comme ça. Mon frère commence les cours une heure plus tard, et ma mère commence son travail une heure plus tôt. Donc les mardis matins, je me retrouve toute seule devant mon bol de chocapic. Et vu que maman peut pas m'amener au lycée, je dois prendre le bus. Ce qui est plutôt désagréable, vu que Liam prend le même que moi, et n'arrête pas de me fixer pendant tout le trajet. Heureusement, j'ai toujours mon Ipod et mes écouteurs pour pas qu'il me dérange.

Et cette fois, ce serait pareil. Enfin. C'est ce que j'imaginais. En rentrant dans le bus, je pensais que Liam allait juste m'observer de loin, dans une place au fond, j'avais fini par m'habituer. Pourtant, cette fois, je ne sais pas ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, mais lorsqu'il m'a vu, assise à ma place habituelle, il avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je prenais mon Ipod, et augmentais le volume de ma musique. Une précaution anti-bavardages. On sait jamais. Surtout après qu'il ait tenté de me draguer hier. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de monde dans le bus aujourd'hui, alors peut-être qu'il avait pas choisi de se mettre là. Mmh. C'était probablement ça, puisqu'il n'avais pas du tout enté de me parler de tout le voyage.

Arrivée à destination, j'enlevais mes écouteurs et sortais du bus. Liam m'emboîtait le pas. Je préfère ne pas avoir d'écouteurs quand je suis dehors. Les bruits de la nature et toutes les choses qui se passent autour de moi pendant que je marche suffisent à me distraire. Je sentais le pas assuré de Liam derrière moi. J'avais beau trouver ce type détestable, je dois avouer qu'il rajoutait un son à ma musique " naturelle ", et ça, c'était cool. Ca donnait un rythme à tout ça. Seulement, soudainement, son pas a changé d'allure. On aurait presque dit qu'il... courait ? Je m'arrêtais et me retournais pour voir ce qu'il traficotait. La suite, ça s'est passé en fractions de seconde. Liam a foncé sur moi, et m'a plaqué au sol, alors qu'un... truc ? un animal ? je sais pas trop comment appeler ça. Mais en tout cas, c'était en train de voler, et de faire un piqué droit sur nous. Heureusement, ce truc tenait assez à sa vie pour éviter de tenter une mission kamikaze, et donc lorsqu'il vit qu'on était à tard, il reprit de la hauteur, pour se poser pile face à nous.

Et là, j'ai pu voir qu'est-ce que c'était vraiment que cette chose. C'était une sorte de mélange entre une chauve-souris, un lion et un humain...? Disons que. Ce truc avec des ailes, des griffes au bout, mais une tête d'humaine. C'était... perturbant. Oui, c'est le mot. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

« ... On m'a amené ici pour elle ?! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je peux pas la toucher... pas elle ! » commença cette chose, qui apparemment n'avait pas que la tête d'une humaine, mais bien le cerveau aussi, étant donné qu'elle parlait.

Et cette chose reprit sa route en grognant pour aller je ne sais où. Moi, j'étais encore au sol, bouche bée. J'avais rien compris de ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que je venais de voir. Liam se releva, m'aida à faire de même et me toisa.

« Donc j'avais raison, après tout... »

« Euh. Pardon ? T'as intérêt à m'expliquer là. »

**Note de l'auteur : Hey, bonjour à tous, je laisse ce ptit message pour prévenir qu'il y aura pas d'update pendant 2 semaines, parce que je pars en vacances ! Sinon merci à tous de lire mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! ( .. Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout de ce message et personne aime ma fic ? D: )**


	5. Chapitre 4 : mon père est grec

« T'es pas sérieux là. »

« Si seulement.. »

« Ok, donc je résume. Mon père est un Dieu. Et toi, t'es un stayre. Exactement comme dans Percy Jackson. »

« C'est ça. »

« Attends une minute. Si vous voulez rester secrets, comme c'est dit dans les livres, pourquoi avoir écrit.. bah ... les livres, justement ? »

« Ah ça ! C'est parce que certains mortels commençaient à se douter de quelque chose, et on avait peur qu'il nous dévoile aux médias. Et la meilleure manière de rendre une histoire improbable, c'est d'en écrire un livre. Comme ça, si quelqu'un parlait de nous à un journaliste, on le prendrait juste pour un type fou qui a trop lu les Héros de l'Olympe. »

« Ah, ouais. Ca se tient. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Et donc le type qui a écrit les livres là, Rick Riordan, c'est...? »

« Un demi-dieu, ouais. Comme toi. »

« Il est vieux, pour un demi-dieu... »

« Il est allé à la Colonie, c'est pour ça ! Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est. »

« Ouais, je sais. Et tu dois m'y emmener là, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Vu qu'on monstre a voulu t'attaquer, enfin dans ce cas là plus ou moins t'attaquer, je t'y emmène, question de sûreté. Perspicace, dis donc. »

« Eh ouais. Mon deuxième nom, c'est Sherlock. »

Liam éclata de rire.

« Hey, c'est que tu peux être marrante aussi, en fait ! Et puis là, t'es super calme comparé aux autres, alors que je t'annonce que ton père peut littéralement détruire le monde si ça le chante ! »

« Bah, disons que, flipper ça change pas les choses, alors bon. Et puis, j'ai lu Percy Jackson, alors je pense que ça aide aussi. »

« Sûrement. Bon, tu te sens prête à y aller ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »

« Non. On doit aller prévenir ta mère. »

On reprit donc le bus dans l'autre sens pour aller chez moi. Silence total durant le trajet. Je pense que Liam voulait me laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ce qui s'était passé. Et il avait raison. Je jouais les calmes, mais dans le fond, tout ça m'avait vraiment chamboulé. Tout ce que je pensais n'être que fiction s'avère réel. Les Dieux Grecs existaient. La Colonie des Sang-Mêlé aussi. Les monstres aussi. Et ils faisaient maintenant partie de tout mon monde, sans que je l'aie vraiment voulu. Mon cerveau m'interdisait de croire à des choses aussi absurdes, et pourtant, tout était bien réel. Et depuis maintenant, il faudrait que je fasse avec.

Mais dans un sens, j'étais heureuse. Parce que ça voulait dire que mon père était bien ici, quelque part sur cette terre. Et j'arrive enfin à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Pourquoi ma mère avait toujours évité le sujet, et me disait juste qu'il était parti vivre en Angleterre après une dispute entre les deux. Pourquoi, quand je cherchais sur Internet son soit-disant nom que ma mère m'a donné, je ne trouvais rien. J'étais rassurée. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il était parti. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment le choix. Et qui sait, maintenant, j'aurais peut-être une occasion de le voir. Si on en croit Percy Jackson, les Dieux parlent quelque fois à leurs enfants. Peut-être que mon papa-Dieu est un papa cool et qu'il parle souvent à ses enfants.

C'était avec toutes ses pensées dans la tête qu'on arrivait enfin chez moi. Evan n'était pas là. Déjà parti encours. Ma mère était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner quand on débarqua dans l'appartement.

« Alexine ?! Tu devrais être en cours, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et qui est ce jeune homme à côté de toi ?! »

« Madame, » commença Liam « Il faut qu'on emmène votre fille à la Colonie. »

Maman prit soudain un air que je connaissais bien. Le même air que quand elle se fait convoquer chez le directeur. Un air triste, un peu déçu, mais pas étonné pour autant, comme si elle savait que ça allait arriver de toutes manières. Elle soupira :

« Bon, je suppose que je peux pas empêcher ça... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ce soit si soudainement qu'elle doive partir ? »

Liam lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer sur le chemin du lycée. 

« Quoi ?! Il a quand même pas osé... » murmura ma mère. 

« Hein ? » dis-je. 

« Oh non, c'est rien.. Allez-y. Si des monstres commencent à t'attaquer comme ça, c'est qu'il est temps.. » Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait encore plus déçue qu'avant.

« .. On se reverra. » Promis-je.

« J'expliquerai à ton frère. Reviens pendant les vacances.. »

« C'est promis. »

Et c'est sur ses mots que Liam et moi on se mit en route pour la Colonie.

**Salut ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Avec un petit chapitre, excusez-moi, mais la Chine m'a brûlé le cerveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je suis dans le livre

Mon sac sur le dos, je sortais de mon immeuble avec Liam à mes côtés. Quelque chose me disait que je ne la reverrais pas avant un moment. On marcha un moment sans rien dire, on s'arrêta dans un parc, devant une fontaine. On s'assit sur un banc, puis le satyre brisa le silence.

« Attends-moi là. » dit-il.

« Je compte pas bouger. »

Liam rit et se dirigea vers la fontaine. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'observer aux alentours et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une pièce étrange, entièrement dorée. Un drachme, supposais-je. Je devinais alors ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il jeta la pièce dans la fontaine, à l'endroit où le soleil et l'eau se rejoignaient pour créer un petit arc-en-ciel dans l'édifice d'eau. Liam dit quelque chose que je pus supposer malgré le fait que je ne pouvais pas entendre, quelque chose comme " Ô Iris, déesse des messages, montre-moi la Colonie des sang-mêlés ", puis, comme je m'y attendais, une sorte de brume se dégagea de la fontaine pour se placer devant Liam. Elle agit ensuite comme un écran qui montrait quelque chose, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir distinctement depuis là où j'étais. Mais je supposais que je le verrais de mes propres yeux dans peu de temps. Liam commença à parler alors à la brume, mais je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qu'il a dit. Il était trop loin. Après un moment, la brume disparut et Liam revint à mes côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà, c'est tout arrangé ! Argos devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. Sérieusement, t'as le service VIP là. On a même le temps de faire venir la camionette de la Colo. »

« Argos ? Le type aux yeux partout ? »

« C'est ça. Mais évite de trop le charrier sur ça, il aime moyen, ça le ferait... tourner de l'oeil. » blagua-t-il.

« ... C'était tout sauf drôle. »

« Peut-être. Mais je le vis bien. »

« Pfft. »

« En tout cas, t'inquiète pas, il devrait pas être long. Viens, on va déjà sur le trottoir. »

On fit donc ainsi. Il n'aura fallu que 30 minutes à Argos pour arriver. En attendant, Liam s'amusait à jouer de la flûte de Pan en face du parc, pour créer des racines et donc faire des croche-pattes aux gens. La meilleure utilisation de la magie sylvestre au monde. Je pense sérieusement que si la première personne que je vois de ce que j'appelle " le monde grec " est un satyre qui s'amuse à faire des croche-pattes aux gens grâce à sa magie, eh bah pour la suite, ça promet.

Et dès qu'Argos arriva et sortit de la camionette, je savais que ce que je venais de penser était on ne peut plus vrai. On doit tous avoir à peu près la même réaction, quand on le voit pour la première fois. On est étonnés, alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'on devrait pas, après tout ce qu'on a entendu auparavant. On nous avait prévenu, qu'il était comme ça. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça très bizarre et un peu repoussant, au début. Et puis, après quelques minutes, tu t'habitues.

Après quelques secondes à être rester hébêtée devant cette... ce ... devant Argos, on entra donc dans le véhicule. Je m'asseyais et continuais à l'observer dans le rétroviseur, mais lorsque j'ai remarqué que lui aussi me regardait avec son oeil sur le front, j'ai détourné le regard. Ensuite, la voiture démarra.

« Alors » me demanda Liam, qui ne semblait pas du tout étonné par la composition physique du conducteur « Tu penses que c'est comment, la Colonie ? »

« Baah, selon Percy Jackson, elle est vraiment cool. Alors je verrai bien. »

« Eh, là tu peux le croire ! La Colonie est trop bien. » Il disait ça avec tellement d'entrain, on voyait que le sujet lui tenait vraiment à coeur. « Surtout depuis que y'a pleins de nouveaux ! »

« Ah, les enfants des dieux mineurs ? »

« Yup ! Ah, à propos, un conseil, n'énerve jamais un Hécate. Tu te retrouveras avec une queue de cochon. Fait avéré. »

« Je note. .. Et, attends une minute. Ca veut dire que c'est comme dans le Dernier Olympien ? Le serment sur le Styx des dieux, et tout ? »

« Euh. Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais oui. »

« Donc, si on s'en tient au livre, notre parent grec est censé nous revendiquer à l'âge de 13 ans...? Mais moi j'en ai 16. »

« .. Tiens, j'avais pas réfléchi à ça. » Il se gratta la tête, et prit un air sérieux, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle. « Mmmh. Il t'a peut-être pas revendiqué parce que t'as pas eu de problèmes avec les monstres... Je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Aucun problème. Jamais. »

« C'est étrange, ça. Tous les demi-dieux ont au moins une fois dans leur vie affaire à des monstres avant de venir à la Colo...»

« Ouais enfin, j'ai quand même failli me faire attaquer par je sais pas quoi tout à l'heure hein... »

« Maintenant que t'en parles. Sa réaction était étrange, aussi... Pourquoi elle a décidé de ne plus t'attaquer ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais rien à répondre, de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si j'en savais plus que lui. Liam me regardait comme si j'étais l'énigme du siècle. Super chouette. Appelez-moi puzzle-girl, les gars.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, je crois même que je m'endormis un moment. On avait pris beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver à la Colonie qu'Argos en avait pris pour venir nous chercher. Sûrement parce qu'il pensait qu'on serait rapidement en danger. Il a préféré faire vite. Je le remerciai et sortis du véhicule. Liam fit de même. À quelques mètres de nous se trouvait une immense colline, que je pense ne pas avoir besoin de vous décrire. Elle était exactement comme dans les livres. J'en restais bouche bée.

« Ca en bouche un coin, hein ? Allez, suis-moi ! »

On descendit la colline, passa devant un pin que je pensais reconnaître, et on arriva devant les bungalows. Pleins de jeunes adolescents riaient ou se battaient autour de nous. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux. On verra si je le serai aussi. Liam me décrivit tous les bungalows, dans l'ordre décroissant. J'ai pas compris pourquoi. Quand on arriva devant le bungalow trois, la porte s'ouvrit et une tête dépassa de la porte.

« Oh, tiens ! Une nouvelle tête ! Bienvenue ! » dit ... la tête. Qui se transforma rapidement en un corps tout entier quand le jeune garçon à l'intérieur se décida à sortir. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux aussi verts qu'un lac.

« Euh. Merci. T'es bien qui je pense ? »

« On se connaît ? »

« Disons que non, mais que je sais que tu t'appelles Percy Jackson. »

« Une autre de mes admiratrices ? » demanda Percy, en riant.

« .. J'irai pas jusque là, quand même. J'm'appelle Alexine. Alexine Francis. »

« Eh bien enchanté, Alexine qui me connaît pas mais qui connaît mon nom. »

« Ouais. »

« Ah, Percy, du coup, je peux te demander de lui faire le reste de la visite ? » intervint Liam « J'ai autre chose dont je dois m'occuper.. »

« Pas de problèmes, avec une rigolote comme ça ça devrait le faire ! Puis tu sais que je ferais tout pour quelqu'un de la famille de Grover. » répondit le fils de Poséidon, avec un clin d'oeil.

_.. Ah ok. Donc Grover existe aussi. Bon à savoir. _pensais-je.

Liam rit.

« T'inquiète, faut qu'elle se décoince et après ça va ! »

« Hey, je suis à côté je te rappelle ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Alexine. Allez, à toute, j'te revaudrai ça Percy ! »

Et il s'en alla en trottinant dans les bois.

Et pendant ce temps, je restais seule, à côté de Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. J'arrive pas à y croire. Je vous jure qu'il y'a pas plus étrange situation que d'être à côté de quelqu'un que vous pensiez n'être qu'un personnage fictif il y a êmême pas un jour. Je le fixais, pour être sure que j'étais pas en train de rêver. Ce qui le fit rire.

« T'es sure que t'es pas une de mes fans, toi ? »

« .. Pardon, désolée d'être super étonnée de voir un type qui est juste un personnage de livres pour les mortels. »

« .. Ah ! T'as lu les livres. Je comprends. T'inquiète, appelle-moi Gilbert si ça te sonne moins bizarre. »

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Déjà dans les livres je le trouvais pas mal cool.

« Ca marche, Gilbert. »

Et sur ces mots, on continua la visite. C'est fou comme c'était pas du tout comme je m'imaginais. J'avais un plan très précis de la Colonie dans ma tête, mais là, tout s'effondrait. Même si ce que je voyais était encore beaucoup plus impressionant que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je ne m'étalais pas en parole devant Percy, mais quand même, wow, ça claquait quoi. On était en train de visiter les étables quand quelqu'un apparut. Une femme. D'environ 19-20 ans.

« Ah c'est comme ça, Cervelle d'Algues ! Je peux pas partir cinq minutes sans que tu te ballades déjà avec une autre fille ! »

« Hey ! J'ai un alibi d'abord, j'étais au cinéma ! » répondit Aquaman.

Les deux rirent, puis la jeune femme blonde s'approcha de nous et embrassa Percy. Je compris qui c'était.

« Toi, t'es Annabeth Chase. »

Elle regarda Percy d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle a lu nos magnifiques aventures ! » Expliqua-t-il en riant.

« Oh, je vois. Salut alors. »

« Salut. »

Je commençais à m'habituer au fait de voir des gens " du livre ". En arrivant ici, on avait croisé Léo et Piper. Léo était super content qu'on ait entendu parler de lui. On pouvait voir que ça embêtait un peu plus Piper. Percy m'avait présenté à Chiron et à Dionysos aussi, même si Monsieur D. avait l'air plus passionné par sa partie de carte qu'autre chose.

Annabeth n'avait pas l'air impressionée. Je devais pas être la seule gamine à avoir lu PJO. Elle était en train de me juger, comme pour savoir si j'étais plus une ennemie ou une amie. Au bout du compte, elle haussa les épaules.

« Il vous reste quoi à voir ? » demanda-t-elle à Percy.

« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. »

Et c'est là qu'une conque sonna. J'avais pas réalisé qu'il était déjà le soir.

« Ah, l'heure du dîner ! » Dit Percy.

« Et du coup, je mange à quelle table moi ce soir ? » demandais-je. J'avais déjà compris dans les livres que les nouveaux non-revendiqués allaient chez les Hermès, mais on sait jamais.

« On va voir avec Chiron. Mais je suppose que ce sera avec les Hermès. »

Et ce fut le cas. Et honnêtement, j'espère pas être une fille d'Hermès. Parce que les gars et les filles de cette table sont fous. Littéralement. Je me suis placée à un bout de la table parce que Travis et Connor avaient commencé une bataille de nourriture avec toute la tablée. Je priais intérieurement mon père de vite me revendiquer. Malheureusement, mes prières ne furent entendues que plus tard dans la soirée.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Je me transforme en feu

Ce repas n'en finissait pas. Enfin, pour ma part. Les autres Hermès avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Ils blaguaient entre eux, se lançaient des projectiles quelconques, s'amusaient à se voler des choses entre eux. Les plus courageux me dévisagaient, moi, la petite nouvelle au bout de la table. Ou pire encore, ils tentaient de m'adresser la parole. Je tentais d'être le plus politiquement correcte dans mes réponses. Enfin je veux dire par là que j'évitais de les insulter à tout bout de champ. Je suis une fille civilisée moi, non de non. Et de toutes façons, je dois avouer qu'il y en avait des gentils. Mais je marchais comme ça. Au premier abord, je suis toujours sur la défensive. Pour être mon " ami " , il faut être persévérant. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'embête. Et faire la méchante, c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le moment pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. En plus, j'étais déjà assez déroutée comme ça pour aujourd'hui, sans devoir encore faire l'effort d'avoir être sympa. Je crois que les autres l'ont un peu compris. Surtout qu'ici, les seules personnes à qui j'ai vraiment parlés sont Percy et... et... Percy. Annabeth un peu aussi, à la rigueur. Donc les Hermès ne pouvaient pas deviner que j'étais une fille à qui il fallait mieux éviter de parler. Mais personne n'avait entendu parler de moi ici. D'habitude, m'avaient dit Liam et Percy, les nouveaux arrivent en catastrophe, avec généralement un monstre ou deux à leurs trousses. Alors logiquement, on en entend parler. Mais moi, je suis arrivée tout tranquillement, en camionnette. Ca fait tout de suite moins héroïque. Donc moi, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de me faire connaître par les autres pensionnaires. Et donc, plus des trois quarts ne savent pas qui je suis. Mais tant mieux, en fait. Ca arrange tout le monde, comme ça.

Malheureusement, Percy m'avait annoncé qu'on me présenterait ce soir, au feu de camp. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Youpi. Se faire observer et juger par une centaine de demi-dieux en même temps, que pouvait-on rêver de mieux ? La seule chose qui me donnait envie d'aller à ce feu de camp, c'est que Percy m'avait aussi dit que je serais sûrement revendiquée à ce moment là. Ca voudrait dire que, au moins, je connaîtrais le nom de mon père après ce soir. Enfin, probablement. Encore faut-il qu'il daigne vouloir d'une fille comme moi.

Après cette heure de repas qui me sembla durer un siècle, je filais dans les bois. C'était le seul endroit où je pourrais être seule, et j'avais besoin d'être tranquille. Je devais réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire ce soir. Comme ça au moins, j'aurais pas trop l'air bête. Je fais ça à chaque fois que je dois parler en public. C'est idiot, me direz-vous. Vraiment idiot. Mais moi, ça me rassure. Point. Et c'est donc ce que je fis. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, en cherchant un endroit d'où personne ne pouvait me voir, et si possible un endroit où il n'y avait aucun monstre qui se baladait. Ca rendrait les choses plus simples. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de marcher trop longtemps avant de trouver un endroit qui remplissait toutes ses conditions. Même les nymphes des bois semblaient absentes. Je m'assis donc dans ce que j'appelle ma " position de méditation ", celle dont vous avez entendu parler il y a quelques chapitres de ça. Mais laissons ce quatrième mur tranquille, vous voulez. Je m'asseyais donc dans cette position, en fermant les yeux, et m'imaginant déjà en face de tous ces ados. Je leur dirais d'abord mon nom. Ouais. C'est pas mal de commencer par ça. .. Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. ARGH. J'avais pourtant dit de laisser ce quatrième mur en dehors de tout ça. Reprenons vous voulez. J'étais assise, et me murmurais à moi-même les choses que je dirai tout à l'heure. J'étais concentrée. Très concentrée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'un doigt me touche l'épaule. Je sursautai, et me retournai pour voir mon agresseur d'épaule. C'était un jeune homme. Il n'avait pas plus de seize ans, et il était très maigre. Pas sur le point d'avoir seulement la peau sur les os, mais même. En fait, sa peau était quasi aussi blanche que les os. Il faisait un peu penser à un fantôme. Il me regardait de ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il avait l'air très étonné de me voir. Comme si je n'étais pas censée être là.

« Qui es-tu ?! » me demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » Enquis-je.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

« Je suis Nico. » finit-il par répondre.

« ... Nico. Nico Di Angelo ? »

Il y eut comme une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« On se connaît ?! Tu sais qui je suis ?! Tu me reconnais ? Oh lala, je savais que c'était toi.. »

« Euh. Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai juste lu des livres dans lesquels tu apparais... »

« ... Oh. Pourtant j'étais sûr.. Tu sens la.. » je n'ai pas pu comprendre la suite tellement il parlait peu fort. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu. Comme s'il s'était approché super proche d'une piste, et que soudain elle se brouillait à nouveau. Il me toisa en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait toujours l'air perturbé par ma présence._ Ok mec. Désolée d'exister. T'es vraiment comme dans le bouquin, en fait. _pensais-je. Je soupirai, assez agacée.

« .. Désolé. » dit-il, d'une voix plus forte. « Allez, je t'ai dit qui j'étais. À ton tour. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Alexine. »

« Nouvelle ? »

« Ouais. »

« Revendiquée ? » dit-il, de telle manière qu'on pouvait penser qu'il espérait que non.

« Pas encore. Percy m'a dit que je le serais sûrement ce soir, au feu de camp. »

« Ok, je vois. Tu verras, ils sont sympas, ici. »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, ouais. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque de la brume épaisse se répandit autour de nous. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des murmures aussi, mais à peine audibles. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot.

« Ah, ça c'est signe que je dois y aller. Mais t'inquiète. J'serais là au feu de camp ce soir. »

« Euh, d'accord, si ça te fait plaisir. »

Et Nico s'en alla, suivi par la brume et les murmures.

Première note sur lui : Il est étrange. Il a l'air de vouloir quelque chose de moi, alors que je le connais depuis environ cinq secondes. Juste. Wow.

Je tentais d'éviter de penser à cette rencontre courte, mais intense, et repris ma méditation. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà sombre. Je savais exactement ce que j'allais dire, et honnêtement, j'étais fière de moi. Pour une fois, j'avais eu le temps de préparer mon speech en entier, et on éviterait de me prendre pour une fille qui ne sait pas parler en public. Mais si c'était le cas.

Quand j'arrivais à l'amphithéâtre, la plupart des pensionnaires étaient déjà assis dans les gradins, tous assis avec leur bungalow respectif. Je me demandais dans lequel j'allais m'installer. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des paris avec moi-même sur qui serait mon père-dieu grec, que Chiron m'avait déjà vue.

« Ah, voilà notre invitée du soir ! » dit-il, en souriant.

Super. Question discrétion, c'était réussi. Je m'approchais de lui pendant que tous les autres pensionnaires me dévisagaient. Nico était assis un peu plus loin à la même hauteur de gradins que Percy, qui me faisait un petit signe d'encouragement. Je leur souriais timidement, question de politesse, puis Chiron prit la parole.

« Chers pensionnaires, je vous présente Alexine ! Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui à la Colonie. »

« Sérieux ? » cria un gars de chez Apollon. « Mais y'a eu aucun monstre ! Ni de char cassé ! »

« Je suis arrivée ici avec Argos. » expliquais-je.

Un murmure d'étonnement s'échappa des gradins.

« T'as été attaqué par aucun monstre en venant ?! T'as dû t'ennuyer ! » Renchérit un gars des Arès.

« C'est-à-dire que... »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà, mon corps tout entier fut entouré d'une sorte de fumée noire, un peu comme un feu qui brûlait. Elle s'adoucit après quelque seconde pour finir par seulement m'entourer le bas du corps. Je pouvais voir tous les regards étonnés des pensionnaires sur moi. Chiron aussi, avait l'air désorienté. Apparemment, c'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, même ici. Nico était peut-être celui qui était le moins étonné. Il arquait un sourcil. 

« Ouuh la, c'est pas bon, ça... »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mon papounet chéri

Ca faisait au moins une minute que personne n'avait rien fait ni rien dit. Aucun mot. Aucun geste. Je commençais vraiment à me dire que tout ça craignait pour de bon. Que je craignais. Je tentais de faire partir cette sorte de fumée, mais je me rendis compte après plusieurs essais que je ne faisais qu'en attirer encore plus. Les gens autour de moi semblaient effrayés. Certains sortirent leurs épées, et je vis que Nico avait une conversation silencieuse avec Chiron. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, je ne suis pas devin et vu la situation j'étais plus en train de flipper pour moi qu'autre chose, mais le centaure finit par hocher la tête et après deux bonnes minutes de silence _**TRÈS **_pesant, Nico fut le premier à faire un mouvement vers moi. Mais je n'y faisais pas trop attention. J'étais toujours entourée de cette maudite fumée. J'étais en train de maudire tout ce qui était noir dans ce monde quand Nico me prit par le bras et m'entraîna en dehors de l'amphithéâtre, sous le regard ébahi de tous les autres pensionnaires.

« Nico ! Qu'est-ce que tu... » chuchotais-je. J'étais moi-même trop étonnée pour parler plus fort que ça. La brume me suivait toujours.

« Viens avec moi. J'ai des trucs à t'expliquer. » Dit-il.

Mais vu la force avec laquelle il me tenait le bras, je compris que c'était vraiment un ordre, et que j'avais pas du tout le droit de contester. De toutes façons, il me traînerait. Alors je tentais pas de me débattre. En plus, il fallait l'avouer, si Nico arrivait à pouvoir m'expliquer ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite bribe de ce qui était en train de se passer, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Parce que là, sérieux, c'était le bordel. Autant dans ma tête que... que partout ailleurs. Lui pourtant, il paraissait plutôt content. Il marchait vite, comme s'il était tout excité de pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il avait à dire. Comme si ça allait être la meilleure nouvelle du monde. Mais honnêtement, je savais pas si je devais me sentir rassurée ou pas. Nico est un fils d'Hadès, après tout. Le malheur des autres, il doit bien aimer ça...

On était retournés à l'endroit où j'étais cet après-midi, dans les bois.

« Assieds-toi. »

« Je comptais pas rester debout. » rétorquais-je.

Etrangement, Nico rit.

« Ca doit être un truc récurrent chez ses filles, la réthorique... À propos, t'en fais pas pour la fumée là. Elle part après une ou deux heures. Ca nous le fait à tous. »

« Je tiens à te prévenir que j'ai absolument rien compris à tout ce que tu viens de dire. Mais sinon merci, vivement les une ou deux heures. »

« ... T'as pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Ca semble évident pourtant. Tu viens d'être revendiquée. Tu es une fille d'Hadès. Bienvenue dans la famille, frangine. »

** Note de l'auteur : ( très ) Petit chapitre, vraiment désolée, mais j'ai absolument pas le temps de faire plus, là. J'updaterai quand je pourrai. **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mon cousin fait le cool

Il y a peine cinq minutes, j'apprenais que mon père était Hadès. Franchement, chouette journée. En plus, j'avais toujours cette saleté de fumée autour de moi. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Ou si. Dans cette super journée, on pouvait aussi ajouter un Nico Di Angelo qui t'observe sans rien dire depuis ces fameuses cinq minutes (c'est ce qu'il faisait, bien évidemment).

Pourtant, j'avais environ cinq cent questions à lui poser. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant ? Je supposais qu'à la Colonie, on aimait moyen Hadès, alors ses enfants...

Plus je réfléchissais, plus tout ça m'énervait. Mais vraiment. Je n'étais pas maîtresse de ce qui était en train de m'arriver, et je ne le supportais pas. Je me levais d'un bond. J'entendis à peine Nico me prévenir :

« Alexine ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas... »

Trop tard. Une fissure de la longueur d'une salle se forma dans le sol. Et moi, je m'enfuyais. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour éviter de m'énerver encore et d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je croisais quelques monstres sur mon passage, mais bien évidemment, ils ne m'attaquèrent pas. Après tout, leur patron, c'est mon père.

Celui que j'étais maintenant censée appeler « frère » ne me suivit pas. Peut-être avait-il ressenti la même chose, quand il avait été revendiqué. Du dégoût. Des questions. Des doutes, aussi.

Je marchai jusqu'en haut du Poing de Zeus. La vue de là était magnifique. Mais je me demandais si je n'allais pas me faire foudroyer. Après tout, on sait tous qu'entre ces deux frères divins, c'était pas toujours l'éclate.

Il se trouva que non, tonton chéri devait être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui puisqu'il me laissa méditer en toute liberté. Ou peut-être estimait-il qu'à ce moment-là, méditer était peut-être pire que de mourir sous cinq cent mille volts. Sacré Zeus.

Le pire, c'est que s'il avait vraiment pensé ça, il aurait sûrement eu raison. Je réfléchissais à qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant. En fait, c'était vraiment idiot d'avoir fui Nico. Lui au moins, il aurait pu m'aider. Et puis, j'aurais voulu pouvoir jouer de la basse. Parce que dès que je joue de la basse, je me sens mieux. C'est comme ça. J'adore tellement le son que cet instrument peut produire. Si profond, si limpide... Il te chope dans les entrailles, quoi. Je me revoyais en train de jouer des morceaux de jazz en mimant la basse avec mes mains...

Et rien que le fait d'en jouer "pour de faux" me faisait déjà aller vraiment mieux. La musique, c'est quelque chose de tellement puissant... Elle peut vraiment vous faire changer de sentiment à propos de quelque chose. J'y avais jamais vraiment cru, mais là, c'était le cas. J'arrivais à relativiser la situation. On allait pas me détester, c'est pas comme si j'avais décidé que mon père était le roi des Enfers, et...

« Alors comme ça, il paraît que j'aurais une cousine ? Jolie fumée noire, à propos. »

Percy était devant moi, et me regardait comme si j'étais... comme si j'étais sa cousine, quoi. Comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et qu'on était de la même famille. Avec une touche de compassion, aussi.

« Ah, bah les nouvelles vont vite... Je suppose que c'est Nico qui te l'a dit ? »

« C'est ça. Mais lui en veux pas. Il devait bien expliquer ce qui s'était passé à l'amphithéâtre.. On avait jamais vu ça ici, tu sais ! »

« Super, du coup je suis la star dont tout le monde a peur, maintenant. »

Il me lança un regard interloqué.

« Peur ? Pourquoi les gens auraient peur ? »

« Parce que j'suis pas normale ? Parce que mon père est sûrement le dieu le moins aimé de tous ? »

« Euuh, j'te ferais remarquer que déjà, avoir un papa dieu en soi, ça veut dire ne pas être normal. On est tous pas normaux, ici. Et puis tous nos papas ou mamans sont relous, ici, t'en fais pas, Hadès c'est vraiment pas le seul ! »

« Ouais, mais.. »

« Pas de mais ! T'es pas normale, mais t'es comme nous ! Fais avec ! »

Je ne répondis pas, mais je pris ses paroles en considération. C'était peut-être pas si bête, ce qu'il disait. J'espérais que les autres penseraient comme lui..

« Allez, reviens à la Colo ! Tout le monde s'inquiète.. T'aurais dû voir Nico. Encore plus blanc que d'habitude. » reprit Percy.

« .. Bon, si Nico peut être encore plus blanc que ça pour moi, je suppose que je peux pas dire non. »

Il rit.

« Exactement ! »

Et il me tira par le bras jusqu'aux bungalows. À notre passage, certaines personnes s'inclinaient. D'autres souriaient, l'air vraiment contentes de voir que j'étais de retour. Je leur rendais un sourire timide en retour.

On s'arrêta devant le bungalow des Hermès.

« Va vite prendre tes affaires, on te déménage au bungalow Hadès. » dit-il.

Je m'exécutai, et on continua la route, mais cette fois-là sans que Percy ait à me traîner. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, il observa la porte quelques instants, et tourna ensuite la tête vers moi pour me sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment soulagé d'avoir réussi à me faire revenir. Je me souvenais qu'il n'avait pas réussi avec Nico, alors je me dis qu'il devait sûrement être content d'avoir réussi à éviter des moments difficiles à au moins un des enfants d'Hadès ( il faut dire qu'on est un peu des cas dans notre genre ), mais je n'en pipais pas mot.

« Bon, mon bungalow est juste en face, je te laisse t'installer ! Hésite pas si t'as besoin d'aide ! »

**Vous avez enfin le nouveau chapitre après 10'000 ans d'attente ! Ip, ip, ip...? Quoi ?! Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Comment ça il est nul, ce chapitre ? Ouais, bah zut d'abord. **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ma première Chironnerie

Selon moi, l'adjectif le plus approprié pour décrire le bungalow d'Hadès serait caverneux. Non mais vraiment, quand on entre, on a l'impression qu'on verra jamais la fin de la maisonnette. Et il faut croire que du côté paternel, la lumière, tout ça, on aime moyen. Il y a des lampes, bien sûr, mais tous les murs peints en noirs assombrissent vraiment la pièce. C'est comme entrer dans une de ces vieilles maisons de films d'horreur abandonnées.

Mais écoutez, on y dort pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même. Comparé au bungalow d'Hermès où ils enchaînent batailles de polochons et concours de rots... Vous imaginez que j'étais vachement contente malgré tout de me retrouver seule avec comme seul compagnon de chambre Nico. J'avais beau ne pas forcément le porter dans mon coeur, il était tout de même de relativement bonne compagnie, du moins pour cette première nuit. On a discuté assez longtemps. Il m'a demandé de de lui raconter ma vie, il avait vraiment envie de me connaître.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre beaucoup de la sienne. J'en savais déjà beaucoup sans vraiment le vouloir. Et je ne voulais pas en apprendre plus, parce que ce que je savais était déjà vraiment suffisant. Il a pas eu une vie cool, ce type. Et moi, ça m'aurait soulé qu'on me pose trop de questions. Alors j'me suis tue. J'ai beaucoup parlé de moi à la place, pour une fois. J'lui ai parlé de ma passion pour ma basse, mon macaque de... de... de demi-frère, j'dois l'appeler comme ça maintenant, de ma mère...

« ... J'arrive pas à croire que je raconte ma vie à Nico di Angelo... À la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé... Ca me semble tellement irréel..! » Finis-je par dire.

« J'peux comprendre.. Et je suis pas sûr que demain ça s'arrangera. » Répondit Nico dans le lit d'à côté, après m'avoir entendu déblatérer pendant au moins dix minutes.

« Comment ça..? »

« Bah, tu vas avoir tes premiers cours.. Mais avant... » À la fin de la phrase, j'avais l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même plus qu'autre chose tellement il parlait bas.

Et je ne compris bien sûr que le sens de ce " Mais avant " le lendemain au réveil. Je sortais du bungalow avec le t-shirt de la Colonie ( chose très peu naturelle pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs ) et je tombai nez-à-nez avec Chiron.

« Ah Alexine ! Parfait, c'est toi que je cherchais ! » dit-il, l'air quand même plus inquiet que content.

_En attendant, à part Nico, y'a que moi dans ce bungalow, pas facile de pas me trouver.._ pensais-je. Mais je n'en dis évidemment pas un mot. J'avais compris que les adultes, centaures ou pas, c'était des gens qu'il fallait respecter. Mais n'empêche que je trouvais cette excursion matinale un peu étrange.

« J'ai déjà cassé quelque chose ? » Répondis-je sur un ton blagueur.

Je devais pas être très drôle, puisque Chiron ne rit pas. Il me toisa d'un air plus que sérieux.

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. »


	11. Chapitre 10 : Direction les Enfers

" _Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît._ ". J'étais incollable sur tous les Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe. Je savais que quand Chiron disait cette phrase à un demi-dieu, c'était qu'il était vraiment un cas.

J'étais donc un de ces cas qui se trouvait maintenant dans un fauteuil de la Grande Maison, en train de me demander qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour arriver là, pendant que le directeur de la Colonie des sang-mêlés se préparait un thé un peu plus loin. Fort heureusement pour moi, il avait l'air plus énervé par son thé qui ne voulait pas infuser que par moi. C'était déjà ça. J'étais moins délinquante que son thé.

Mais je redevins quand même la cible numéro un quand son thé fini par abdiquer. Chiron se placa en face de moi avec son fauteuil roulant et son thé à la main.

« Alors, Alexine. Tu as seize ans, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

Ah, donc le problème en fait, c'était mon âge. Tranquille ! Je pensais avoir fait bien pire, moi. Faut arrêter de me faire peur comme ça, Chiron.

« Oui, j'ai eu seize ans cette année. Mais si vous trouvez bizarre que je n'aie pas été revendiquée à treize ans, je suppose que c'est parce que je suis une enfant d'Hadès, et qu'il y avait donc pas besoin, vu que les monstres ne m'attaquaient pas ! » expliquais-je.

« En effet, étant donnée ta situation, ce que tu dis semble très logique. » me répondit-il du tac au tac, comme s'était déjà préparé à avoir cette exacte conversation, et comme si il avait aussi préparé une autre explication toute aussi logique. « Mais ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies été revendiquée seulement à seize ans qui me dérange. C'est le fait même que tu aies seize ans. Tu risquerais de créer une nouvelle guerre entre Dieux rien que pour ça, si Ils l'apprenaient.. » ajouta-t-il, en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

« ... Euh, excusez-moi Chiron, mais je pense pas que les Dieux iront se disputer rien que pour mon âge. Les Grecs étaient bon en arithmétique non ? Bah voilà, de 1996 à 2012 ça fait bien 16 de différence si on calcule. Fin du débat. »

« Oui, c'est vrai Alexine, mais en 1996, on n'avait pas le droit de faire des enfants comme toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il reposa sa tasse et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Alexine, as-tu déjà entendu parler du pacte des Trois Grands ? »

« Oui bien sûr je... Oh. Ah. »

« Tu comprends maintenant ? En 1996, le pacte était toujours de vigueur. Hadès n'avait pas le droit de faire des enfants. »

« Oui oui, j'ai bien compris. Du coup je fais quoi... Je meurs, ou...? »

Il a vraiment dû prendre ma question en considération, puisqu'il a réfléchi un moment avant de me répondre. Hem.

« Je pense que le mieux serait encore que tu puisses parler à ton père, avant qu'on ne t'envoie à l'Olympe. Si tu parviens à le faire se justifier devant Zeus... »

« .. Je pourrais éventuellement rester en vie. D'accord. Message compris. Donc, je dois aller aux Enfers ? »

« En temps normal, je ne proposerais jamais à un de mes étudiants de partir aux Enfers, mais là, tu n'as pas d'autres solutions.. »

« Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de n'avoir aucune autre solution que la pire. Je pars quand ? »

« Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et je vais demander à Nico de t'accompagner et t'aider pour les préparatifs. »

**Voili voilou, j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller deux minutes sur l'ordi alors j'ai pensé à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'me suis mise à écrire la suite ! J'm'excuse si elle vous plaît pas ( comme d'hab je suis pas satisfaite ). Merci encore, même si je vous réponds pas sachez que ça me vient droit dans le kokoro tous vos mesages / reviews ! **

**Oh, et j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai un ask, oui je fais de la pub, je suis ce genre de personnes, voilà 8D Cliquez là :**

/pitchiesgirl

**Hésitez pas à me poser des questions, aussi débiles qu'elles soient ! ( mon dieu comme j'ai l'air prétentieuse omg )**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Nico a rejoint la partie

« .. Tu veux négocier. Avec Hadès. » finit par me dire Nico après que Chiron et moi lu ayons expliqué la situation. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de dire ? » reprit-il.

« Nico.. Il me semble qu'Alexine n'ait pas d'autres choix. » répondit Chiron.

« Il me semble aussi. » ajoutai-je. « Alors toi non plus, t'as pas le choix, tu m'accompagnes aux Enfers. »

Nico frémit à peine avais-je prononcé le mot " Enfers ". Ca se comprenait. J'avais lu La Marque d'Athéna. Toutes les choses qu'il a vécu aux Enfers et à cause des Enfers... Seulement, sans lui, mon expédition serait vouée à l'échec, j'en avais la certitude. Et il était question de ma vie, là.

Je fis donc ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ma place, je fis parler mon coeur.

« ... Bon, je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps, alors je peux pas te dire de faire ça parce que j'suis ta soeur, ce serait complètement idiot... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je sais que ce sera dur, beaucoup plus pour toi que pour moi... »

J'allais continuer mon monologue dans le même style mignon à en pleurer, mais Nico me coupa. Il avait les poings serrés et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« .. C'est bon. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Je viens. »

Et c'est là que je répondis avec les paroles les plus éloquentes du monde :

« ... Merci.. » dis-je en chuchotant.

Il faut dire que j'étais sous le choc. Moi, jamais on ne m'aurait convaincu facilement ( il faut dire que je suis la pire des garces parfois ).

« .. Je vais vous laisser pour que vous discutiez du reste. » dit Chiron, en retournant au trot vers la Grande Maison, et nous laissant seuls, Nico et moi.

« Rendez-vous ce soir devant le Pin de Thalia. C'est le meilleur moment pour y aller. » expliqua Nico.

« .. D'accord. »

« J'irai prendre du nectar et de l'ambroisie vers Argos. Toi, prends un sac, avec.. avec tout ce qu'il faut normalement pour aller en expédition aux Enfers, quoi. »

J'aurais été tentée de faire une blague, mais je compris que c'était pas le moment.

« Je vois, ouais. Je vais me préparer alors. Merci encore.. »

« .. Ouais. On parlera ce soir. »

**Helloo, ENCORE un petit chapitre oui je sais ! C'est parce que je suis méchante et que je veux vous donner envie de continuer à lire ma fic' tellement elle est captivante et-Non je déconne hein. J'ai juste pas le temps, vraiment désolée ! Le prochain chapitre sera super long et super cool ( non ok ça c'est pas vrai ) ! Promis ! **


End file.
